Notice Me
by JustxAxRandomxPersonx
Summary: From second grade to college, Sesshomaru finds himself in often odd -and humorous to others- situations while trying to get the seemingly oblivious Rin to notice his attempts to gain her love. But is she really unaware of his intentions? And how could she let someone love her when she doesn't even love herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story. **

_**A/N- Sesshomaru and Rin are 7, turning 8 in the next few chapters. There won't really be any romance until later chapters :) Updates might be slow since I'm not really sure about this story yet :x but I hope you enjoy **__**these two chapters :) Also, Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is having a nice holiday (^v^)**_

* * *

Ah, Christmas.

Sesshomaru didn't even _like _Christmas. It was an absolutely unnecessary holiday filled with useless sentiments and the spread of holiday cheer, which to him, sounded more like a horrific disease than anything else. The only thing that made such a tedious holiday even _remotely_ bearable were the presents he received each year from the man called Santa.

Speaking of _that_ particular fat man...

Sesshomaru glanced at the butter knife at his side and gripped the Nerf gun in his hand a bit tighter before he glared at the fireplace.

Soon, very soon, the fat man would slide down the chimney and he would be able to bring an end to his disgustingly jolly life. And truly, he was doing humanity a favor. The fat man was breaking countless laws each year, especially coming into someone's house uninvited. Not to mention those elves he had working for him... Sesshomaru was certain they were in fact his slaves and not the happy little creatures talked about in stories.

No matter. He would put an end to the cheerful man's tyranny soon enough. Of course he would grab his presents after the deed was done. Getting rid of the body would prove to be difficult but he would think of something. He was Sesshomaru after all.

Though, what was he to do with the reindeer and sleigh? He had no desire to keep those reindeer as pets. Such filthy creatures would surely not be house trained. Perhaps if he left them alone they would fly away? No matter. He'd just have to deal with them when the time comes.

His eyelids drooped slightly before he shook his head and went back to glaring at the fireplace. He just had to not fall asleep.

But of course his eyelids refused to listen to him at the moment as they once again drooped slightly. This time however, he allowed his eyes to close. He'd only rest for a moment.

**o~O~o**

"Sesshomaru! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

The small demon mumbled angrily at the loud voice before opening his eyes slightly to see his idiotic half brother jumping around excitedly. Eyes widening in horror, he sat up quickly and turned his head toward the window noticing how it was indeed morning now.

"Pathetic," he whispered to himself, cursing his own weakness. How could he have fallen asleep? Now he'd have to wait all the way until next Christmas to have a chance to kill the large man.

He turned his attention to Inuyasha, glaring as he grabbed his Nerf gun and took aim at the excited fool.

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's glare didn't waver as he turned his head to look at his father kneeling next to him.

"I fail to see how it is a 'good' morning, father."

InuTaisho's golden eyes danced in amusement, knowing exactly why his son was in a bad mood this morning. Lifting an eyebrow, he looked over to the Christmas tree standing in their living room.

"Ah. Well I suppose I'd be saying the same thing if I were you," he said solemnly, hoping he could keep his composure and not laugh. "After all, not getting a single present on Christmas would upset anyone."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he quickly looked toward the tree. Sure enough the only presents left were around Inuyasha, who was eagerly tearing the wrapper off each one.

"Santa has neglected to bring my gifts?" he asked in disbelief. How _dare_ he! His hatred for the fat man grew to new heights. Last Christmas, the man had ignored his carefully written letter requesting him to take Inuyasha and drop him in the nearest shark infested waters. But now.. for the man to not bring him _any_ gifts? His original plan had been to end the man's life quickly and rather somewhat painlessly. But now... Yes, _now_ he would torture him until his 'jolly red cheeks' turned sickly pale; he'd grab a few of his favorite cookies and shove them so far-

"Perhaps," InuTaisho said as he picked up the butter knife lying next to his son, "Santa thought that someone planning on killing him didn't deserve a present. It seems he considered you to be a naughty boy.

"Hn. I highly doubt an elderly man who makes a living breaking and entering homes, has any business assuming _I_ am 'naughty'"

Izayoi, who had been trying to hold back her laughter at the situation, decided to end the conversation. Her husband had his fun teasing his son, but now she wanted Sesshomaru to open his gifts as well.

"Well Sesshomaru," she said happily, ignoring the glare he sent her way. "It looks like Santa forgave you. Look, I found a few presents for you behind the tree"

He stood quickly, not able to hide his eagerness at being able to open his presents. Ignoring the happy half demon, the smiling human, and his father -who had grabbed a video camera to film the brothers opening their presents-, Sesshomaru quickly walked over to the wrapped presents and used his claws to tear open the nearest one.

He stared in wonder at the elegant plastic sword contained in the cardboard box. It was perfect, and it would look just as perfect (if not, even more so) hanging on his hip.

"Wow Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he looked at his brothers' gift. "You got a sword too! Wanna play warrior with me?"

His answer would normally be a rather harsh and immediate 'no', but perhaps this would be the perfect chance to both beat up his brother and practice his swordsmanship.

"Very well."

And so, when both brothers were ready and had their weapons in hand, he promptly smacked Inuyasha in the face with the side of his sword.

And was immediately grounded.

Pity.. he was really aiming for his neck. No matter. He'd just have to work on his aim some more.

* * *

Rin narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she focused on coloring within the lines of the picture. Lifting her green colored crayon away from the paper, she stared, looking for any flaws. Satisfied with her coloring skills, she grinned happily as she admired the green tree and colorful ornaments. She only hoped her father would like it as much as she did, and part of her wished she could show the picture to her mother.

But she couldn't. Due to her parents divorce, she now lived several hours away from her mother, Aimi. She lived in Osaka, whereas Rin and her father had come to live in Tokyo just a few weeks ago. Her mother had made it very clear to her father that she would be too busy working and dealing with other companies to take care of a child. She would have no time to look after her.

Rin hadn't minded the idea of going with her father, who had mentioned he would be moving back to Tokyo. She much rather spend her time with him than with her mother. After all, her mother was hardly ever around her, but when she was, she had often made it a point to comment on one of her 'many' flaws.

_"Oh your nose is far too small."_

_"Rin, your hair is too wavy."_

_"It's a shame you only have one dimple. It looks quite odd."_

And so on and so on. Though it hurt her feelings, she would often push the comments out of her mind and instead focus on something that made her happy, like flowers for instance.

However, at the moment her mind wasn't on flowers. Her thoughts were consumed with Christmas and spending time with her father. There was no Christmas tree, and she wasn't sure if he forgot to get one or simply wasn't able to, but either way she was determined to have a good day and spend Christmas with her dad; especially since he had been very busy lately.

Jumping up from her seat at the kitchen table, she hurriedly ran toward the steps when she heard her father's footsteps.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed happily when she reached him just as he descended the last few steps. She smiled giddily and bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Bright brown eyes drifted down slowly to a pair that matched his own. Masato stared down at her in slight annoyance, wondering how someone could be so cheerful this early in the morning.

"Look, I colored a Christmas tree for us," Rin said, proudly holding up the paper." She continued holding up the picture for a few moments so he could get a good look at how nicely she colored it. "And this is for you daddy, merry Christmas."

Excited to see his reaction, Rin quickly held up a small bracelet made of string and a few plastic beads she had made by using a jewelry kit her mother had given her a while back. It wasn't anything amazing, and she doubted he would ever wear it, but still she hoped he would appreciate her gift. If she could, she would have bought him a real bracelet, but she couldn't do that without money. Truthfully though, she enjoyed making the bracelet, and had even made sure the beads were green- his favorite color.

He frowned, eyeing the bracelet before taking it from her outstretched hand. Glancing at her smiling face, he quickly turned, muttering a quick "Thanks," as he placed the gift on the kitchen table.

Masato glanced back at her once more, watching as she shifted from one foot to the other. Truthfully, he was only in a bad mood today because he hadn't had enough money to buy her a nice gift. Guilt settled in his gut as he eyed the bracelet she made for him. It wasn't fair of him to take his frustration out on Rin.

"Rin?"

"Yes?" she asked, unable to stop her smile as she watched him pick up the bracelet and put it on.

"How about you go pick out a movie for us to watch and I'll make you some pancakes?"

"Really?" Rin couldn't help but ask. They hadn't sat down to watch a movie together in what felt like forever. And pancakes? Her favorite breakfast!

Masato chuckled at her enthusiasm, happy he could at least make the day enjoyable. "Yes really. and go get a blanket. It's cold."

"Ok!" she exclaimed, running to get her fuzziest blanket.

He chuckled again, turning to get what he needed to make breakfast.

"Oh and daddy?"

He almost jumped in surprise. He had thought she was upstairs already. "Yes Rin?"

"This is the best Christmas present ever! Thank you," she said loudly and excitedly before once again turning to run upstairs.

Eyeing the bracelet on his wrist, he couldn't help but smile and agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha and I don't make a profit from this story. Oh, and I don't own Pokemon lol (I'll be mentioning the game) **

_**A/N- I just wanted to say Rin's mother will show up more in later chapters, though she won't be anyone's favorite person :x I hope you enjoy these short two chapters ^v^ I apologize for any spelling mistakes xnx I also just want to mention that Rin will be struggling with liking herself and whatnot later on due to her mother **_

* * *

The first day back to school after Christmas break was more annoying than Sesshomaru had anticipated. Sure he had mentally prepared himself for the devils in his classroom, but of course any form of meditating and aura of calmness shattered away the moment he stepped through the door.

Inuyasha, who had previously been walking behind him, rushed in and dove into the seat next to the girl Kagome, causing the wolf demon Koga to begin yelling in outrage. Another wolf demon by the name Ayame stomped over to him and grabbed him by the arm to pull him away, mumbling about a promise he made to sit next to her.

"Sango," a human boy said as he took a seat next to the girl. "You look nice today."

"You think all the girls look nice," Inuyasha pointed out. "I don't see why, they're not so great looking."

"Inuyasha!" the girl, Kagome yelled in outrage, balling her tiny hands into fists. "Shut up! You... you... _stupid head_!"

Naraku glanced up from his detailed stick figure drawing of his decapitated classmates and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "If you could make any wish, I fail to see why you would want to wish for a pet demon horse."

Hakudoshi folded his arms and glared. "Well what would _your_ wish be?

Naraku answered without hesitation. "To cleanse the earth of all inferior beings! _KUKUKUKU_"

"Why would you wanna play house? That's a _girl_ game. And besides, we can't be the parents, we're both guys."

"Please Bankotsu?" Jakotsu pleaded. "I don't mind playing the mom."

"I know it was you who farted Kagura. And stop saying you're the wind!" Sara yelled in annoyance.

"The wind does not _break_ wind, stupid. It was you."

"Shippo! Stop using oh magic on me!"

Sesshomaru wished he could simply turn and leave the room full of imbeciles. One glance at the teacher who was slumped over his desk clutching a cup of coffee, and Sesshomaru knew he felt the same way.

His classmates really were foolish. Oh how he wished he could simply pick up a desk and bash their heads in, but no. His father would most certainly not be happy with that, and would most likely think up a most horrid form of punishment.

"Sesshomaru!"

Golden orbs drifted slowly to the tiny green hand waving frantically. The small demon named Jaken jumped in place at the sight of the dog demon. He quickly began to point to the seat next to him, wanting his great (and only) friend to sit beside him.

Sesshomaru simply stayed standing in his spot, and waited for Jaken to waddle to him.

"Oh how I missed you," Jaken said when he reached him. "I had called you many times, is your house phone working?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. It worked perfectly fine, he just never answered when Jaken called. The small demon had called so much that his father had promptly unplugged the phones because the ringing was too much for their ears.

"Oh, did you have a nice Christmas?" Jaken asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's none of your business."

"Hey Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned to look at whoever had spoken to him. Standing there smirking was Katsu, a leopard demon with blonde hair, golden-green eyes and a spotted tail that moved leisurely almost constantly.

"Katsu," he greeted. Katsu was one of the few that Sesshomaru didn't despise. They had been in the same class since Kindergarten. He really wouldn't call the demon a friend, he was more like a rival. Katsu was just as good as Sesshomaru in almost everything, and though some part of him was annoyed by this fact, another part of him enjoyed the challenge of defeating him in whatever he could.

"So did ya get it? For Christmas?"

Sesshomaru smirked, knowing immediately what he was referring to. After all, Katsu had wanted the same thing. "I did."

"What? What did you get Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, feeling left out.

Both demons ignored him.

"Good," Katsu flashed a toothy grin and glanced to the teacher, who was now telling everyone to take their seats. "At lunchtime we'll have that Pokemon battle."

**o~O~o**

"Worthless," Sesshomaru hissed as he scowled and watched the last of his Pokemon faint.

"Ha!" Katsu exclaimed from his seat. They were back in the classroom and had pulled out their 3DS to quickly play the game before class started again, since during recess they had been preoccupied with a game of kickball in the gym. "Told you I'm the best" he grinned.

"Silence. I allowed you to win."

"Oh yeah? Want a rematch?" Katsu said, wiggling his eyebrows. But before Sesshomaru could answer, the teacher walked in and cleared his throat to get the classrooms attention.

"We have a new student. I expect all of you to be kind to her." He gestured to someone to come in, and everyone in the classroom watched silently as a small girl walked in shyly, her head bowed and her eyes hidden by her bangs.

And suddenly the scent of wildflowers and vanilla assaulted Sesshomaru's nose causing him to have to hold himself back from jumping up and over every desk in the room until he was next to her, able to inhale more of the pleasing scent. The thought both surprised and confused him. Never in his long seven years of living had a scent affected him in such a way.

From what he could see, she had wavy, black as the midnight sky hair that was in pigtails; her small dainty hands clutched at her pink shirt in nervousness before she took in a deep breath to steady her nerves and looked up.

With large brown eyes that seemed to sparkle and a smile, that could only be described as bright, dimpling one cheek, she spoke in a cheerfully soft voice. "Hi, my name's Rin"

And for reasons unknown to him, his tiny heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hello! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated my stories lately, I'm going through a rough time and me and my family have just recently moved so I've been super busy :c Thank you everyone for being so patient with me, I appreciate it so much :) _**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha and I do not make a profit from this story.**

* * *

_Breathe in, breathe out._

That was always his calming little mantra whenever he felt extremely annoyed or angry for reasons that usually had to do with Inuyasha. He had heard Izayoi mutter those words whenever she was angry, and it sometimes seemed to calm the woman. So Sesshomaru had decided to try it and was surprised it worked pretty well when trying to calm himself, though violence was also an amusing and satisfying way to quell both his anger and annoyance.

But right now, as he watched the girl Rin walk toward her assigned seat, he was neither angry or annoyed. He was not trying to control any violent urges; he simply couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Why? He didn't know. He also couldn't figure out why he had reacted so strangely just because of her scent, and then again when he had seen her face and heard her voice.

The teacher was talking, and Sesshomaru knew that if the teacher called on him, he wouldn't be able to answer. It was taking all his concentration, all his willpower to not to just get up and walk toward her.

Then what? Why did he want to go anywhere near her? A large part of him wanted to take in more of her scent, to nuzzle his nose softly in the crook of her neck. Again the question: why? Why would he find the scent of some random human girl appealing? And _nuzzle_? The very thought of performing such an act would be laughable if he was one to laugh. He was _not_ an affectionate individual.

Suddenly he became irritated; _angry_ because some human made him feel strange. He glared at her as she sat down, her desk located next to that girl Sango. She wasn't looking at him but it didn't matter; his glare didn't waver. Distantly he heard the teachers voice as he wrote on the board, but made no effort to pay attention. He probably knew whatever it was the man was teaching anyway.

The girl had just began to tentatively look around the classroom, probably wanting to see what her new classmates looked like. The thought that maybe he should look away before she saw him glaring at her never even crossed his mind until those bright brown eyes landed on him.

He stiffened. A sudden almost churning motion began in his stomach, breathing suddenly became difficult, and his heart began beating so fast and so hard, it wouldn't have surprised him if it leaped out of his chest and onto the classroom floor.

_Why? _

**o~O~o**

Rin quickly looked back toward the front of the classroom, ignoring the slight pain in her neck from turning her head too fast. Gripping the edge of her shirt, she bit her bottom lip and resisted the urge to look back and check if the demon was still glaring at her. Had she done something wrong? She had only wanted to get a quick look at her classmates out of curiosity. Why was he upset with her? She must have done something wrong. Maybe it was when she introduced herself?

Had she spoken too loudly?

_"Don't be loud Rin._"

Had she spoken too softly?

_"Speak louder Rin. Why are you always so quiet? You'll never make friends like that."_

Had she spoken too much?

_"Don't you ever shut up?" _

Should she apologize? But maybe... maybe the demon was just in a bad mood. Maybe she didn't do anything wrong.

She had to think positive. Her father wouldn't want her to sit here and second guess herself.

A small tap on her arm caused her to jump a little. Blushing, she turned her head to the left to see a girl with kind eyes and her hair up in a neat ponytail. She smiled and gave a small wave, and Rin couldn't stop the shy smile and a small wave back she gave in return.

Maybe she'd be able to make a new friend, and maybe, this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

**o~O~o**

If someone were to ask Jaken what his favorite day was, he would answer "Monday through Friday!" Because how could he pick just one day when he could see his best friend Sesshomaru for five days? His favorite time of the day? Lunchtime! He was able to sit with Sesshomaru. Second favorite time of the day? Recess. He was able to walk around with Sesshomaru.

And right now they were outside for recess. The sound of yelling children could probably be heard from miles away. A group of boys could be seen getting ready to begin racing, their eyes glazed over in determination in hopes that they would be the winner. The prize? A half hour of glory and bragging rights.

Jaken didn't do sports. Running? His little legs made it so he was not very fast. Soccer? No, they'd probably use him as the ball. Basketball? As if.

Sesshomaru didn't mind (or care really) that Jaken didn't join in when it came to sports. Instead, Jaken stood on the sidelines cheering for his friend as he outran the rest in any race, or kicked their butts in any ball game. But today Sesshomaru was not joining the others for this race, maybe that's why so many of them were confident that they'd win.

Jaken looked up at the demon, who hadn't moved from his spot leaning against the school wall since he stepped outside. His eyes seemed to be glued on something -or someone- but Jaken couldn't for the life of him figure out who or what it was.

Sitting on the ground, Jaken settled his large eyes on the new human girl, Rin. She was with that loud and annoying group of Inuyasha's. It seemed as though she was becoming quick friends with them. It didn't really surprise him though, she was one of the nicest people he knew. Earlier, when he had been trampled on while heading out for recess, she was the only one who stopped to check on him.

_"Are you alright?" Rin asked softly, kneeling down to where he lay face-down on the floor. _

_"Do I look alright?" Jaken grumbled, annoyed at the silly question. He waited for her to laugh at him. _

_"I'll help you up," she said, and immediately he lifted his head up to look at her in shock. No one ever offered to help him, yet here she was, hand extended and a gentle smile on her face. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers hesitantly. The warmth from her hand comforted him as she helped him stand up. _

_"Thank you," he said quietly, feeling awkward over this new and unexpected moment. She merely giggled before turning and walking out, and Jaken could do nothing else but stare. _

He watched as she laughed over something the girl Kagome said and he wished he had better hearing so he knew what they were saying.

"The new girl is pretty cute, huh?"

Jaken whipped his head around to see Katsu looking over at Rin also. A bright red blush spread across his green face and he couldn't stop himself from sputtering.

"That's why you were staring at her right?" the leopard demon asked, his lips tilted up in a smirk.

Jaken didn't know what to say. If he denied it, both demons would know he was lying. Nervously, he opened his mouth to answer, but shut it just as quickly when Sesshomaru suddenly spoke.

"Shut your mouth, Katsu."

Katsu laughed loudly while Jakens' already large eyes grew bigger. He was talking to Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru was staring at Rin the whole time?

"I was just wondering, don't worry I won't go after her," he grinned.

"Katsu, _leave," _Sesshomaru growled, his voice low and dangerous. Jaken gulped.

The leopard demon laughed again, but wisely decided it was best to leave. He walked off, and Jaken was left fidgeting where he sat. Did Sesshomaru notice how he had blushed? Or how his eyes had also stayed on the human girl? He hoped not, because he did not want to anger or lose his best friend.

But it seemed as though Sesshomaru noticed nothing. He once again began to stare unblinkingly at Rin, choosing not to say a word. Well that wasn't new. He never did talk a lot anyway. Jaken himself couldn't shut up most the time, and he wondered why Sesshomaru allowed him to follow him around all the time.

"Sesshomaru," he said, poking his index fingers together nervously. He hoped he wouldn't make him angry by asking this. "Why do you allow me to stay around you?"

"Because you don't repulse me."

Yes, Sesshomaru was his very best friend.

**o~O~o**

Inuyasha tightened his hands around the handle of the broom he was holding. He lifted it slightly, lowered it, then lifted it slightly once more as he contemplated the pros and cons of bashing his half brothers head in.

Pros:

would be enjoyable

look on the demons unsuspecting face would be hilarious

would be enjoyable.

Cons?

1\. His mom and dad would be furious.

Inuyasha shivered at the thought of his mother being angry. Bashing the jerks head in wouldn't be worth it. But he had to do something. Yes, it was the end of the school day, but they _all_ had to help tidy up the classroom before leaving. And was Sesshomaru helping? No. All he was doing was standing there glaring at the new girl Rin, which he had been doing _all day. _Inuyashawassure the girl hadn't done anything to his half brother, so _why_ he had been giving her a death stare all day he didn't know.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, "You're supposed to help clean up."

"Hn."

"If you don't, you'll get in trouble."

"Hn."

Inuyasha nearly yelled out in frustration. "You think I won't tell on you, but I will."

"Not if you're dead," Sesshomaru deadpanned, not once removing his gaze from the girl.

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes. After living with the demon, he was used to all the death threats. "If you wanna talk to her then do it. Don't just stand there staring at her. You're being creepy."

Finally Sesshomaru turned, directing his glare now toward Inuyasha. "What makes you think I would want to speak to that human?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Why else would you be staring at her?"

"Silence. I do not wish to speak to her at all."

Inuyasha leaned the broom against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then you better leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Cus she and Kagome are walkin' over here."

Sesshomaru turned quickly, eyes widening when he saw that Inuyasha was right. They were walking straight toward them. He felt that churning motion in his stomach again, and for the first time since he could remember, he wanted to run away. But to his horror his feet would not move, his eyes would not waver from the girls form, and the rest of his body seemed frozen in place as well.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome greeted. "You guys done cleaning too?"

"Yeah I'm done, no thanks to him," he nodded toward Sesshomaru.

"Oh Rin," she turned to the girl next to her who was looking down shyly, "You met Inuyasha," she pointed to him and Rin smiled and said a quiet 'hello'. "And this is his brother-"

"_Half_ brother," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Half brother," Kagome continued, glaring at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru this is Rin."

Rin looked at him tentatively, recognizing the demon who had been glaring at her earlier. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she smiled at the demon, hoping he was actually friendly. "Hello Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but for some reason he could not speak. There seemed to be a lump in his throat. He tried once more to say something, but to his absolute horror, again no sound came out. Distantly he heard the teacher calling for Rin, saying her father was there.

"Hello? Earth to Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, waving a hand in front of his face.

Sesshomaru turned abruptly and quickly walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) I'm very happy that you guys are enjoying this story, I'm having fun writing it ^v^ there will be just a little time skip later on in this chapter. Also, I just want to mention, I'm not the best at math, so later in this chapter (or in future chapters too) if I get something wrong I'm sorry, and I really hope I don't confuse anyone ~Jasy_**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha and I don't make any type of profit from this story.**

* * *

"So how was your first day of school?"

"Good," Rin answered. "I made some new friends."

"Oh?" Masato glanced back at her through his rear view mirror. "We're those your new friends I saw you standing with when I picked you up?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," she nodded. "Well Kagome, and Inuyasha- the boy with the cute doggy ears are. The other boy, I don't know if you saw him, is Inuyasha's step brother and I don't think he likes me very much."

He raised an eyebrow at that. Who wouldn't like such a sweet girl? "Why do you think that?"

Rin tapped her finger against her chin. "Well..he was looking at me with a mean face today, but maybe he had a bad day.." She squinted, and paused the tapping against her chin. "And when I said hello to him he didn't say anything. He just stared at me. Then he walked away really fast!"

Masato chuckled "Maybe he's shy."

Rin shrugged. "Maybe. Oh, can we order pizza today daddy?"

He sighed. "I would if I could honey, you know that. I'm afraid it'll have to be soup again tonight.

"That's okay," she glanced at the mirror to see his reflection. He looked tired and sad, which was how he looked almost all the time now. He hardly ate, hardly slept, and she noticed he was hardly ever talking to friends anymore. What was wrong with him? "Inuyasha says ramen is his favorite food, and I like it too."

**o~O~o**

Sesshomaru sat quietly on the couch reading none other than the thick dictionary he had asked for. It really was a wonderful book, and he could read most of it (though on rare occasions he would ask his father for assistance). He prided himself on his intelligence and learned many words from this book, and was even able to insult Inuyasha without the idiot knowing what he meant. He glanced over at Inuyasha, who was stuffing his face with noodles from his ramen cup and watching some tv show.

"Inuyasha," he smirked. "You are quite the ignoramus."

"What the hell did you call me?" Inuyasha yelled, his mouth full of food.

"_Inuyasha_," Izayoi hissed as she walked into the room with InuTaisho following closely behind her. "Put a quarter in the swear jar."

"But he-"

She narrowed her eyes. "_Now_."

"Listen to your mother," InuTaisho said, sitting down on the couch and grabbing the remote that lay next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up reluctantly, grumbling to himself as he walked out. Sesshomaru held back a smirk as Inuyasha glared at him once more before walking out. This was one of his favorite pass times.

"And Sesshomaru," InuTaisho glanced at him before looking back at the tv. "Don't tease your brother."

"_Half_ brother!" Inuyasha yelled from the other room.

"Father," Sesshomaru began, closing his dictionary and placing it beside him. "I require a check up at the hospital." Sesshomaru frowned at the memory of Rin greeting him. Words had failed him. "I've seemed to have lost the ability to speak."

"Hm. You seem to be doing fine now," he said simply, changing the channel.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in thought. It was true. Talking came easily to him now. "Perhaps the human had cast a spell on me."

"Oh?" This caught his father's attention. He pressed the mute button on the remote and turned to fully look at his son. "Was she a priestess?"

"No. I don't believe she was."

InuTaisho chuckled in amusement. "Then why do you think she put a spell on you?"

Sesshomaru explained what he had been feeling. The churning in his stomach, the rapid beat of his heart, and his inability to speak to her. "I must have gotten it from that human girl. The symptoms act up around only her."

He had forgotten Izayoi was still in the room with them, and was slightly startled when she clapped her hands together in glee. "That churning sounds like you had butterflies in your stomach!"

"Butterflies?" He was confused. Why would insects be in his stomach? He did not eat bugs. "How long will it take to digest them?"

Both adults laughed loudly at that, confusing him further. What was so funny? How else would he remove them?

"No, no," Izayoi said between laughs, "It's just an expression. I think you have a crush."

"A crush," he repeated slowly. He grabbed his dictionary and turned the pages quickly. There were a few definitions for that word. Izayoi, still smiling, peeked over his shoulder and pointed to the definition she meant.

_Crush_

_Verb _

_A brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate._

"So it is temporary," Sesshomaru stated, ignoring the rest of the definition.

Izayoi glanced at InuTaisho before answering. "Well, in most cases yes, it is."

"Good." That was all he needed to know. It was a relief to know that these "butterflies" and other strange feelings were merely temporary. Soon he wouldn't even care enough to glance at her. He stood, still holding his dictionary, and walked out of the room without another word.

"It kind of sounded like love at first sight," Izayoi giggled. "How cute."

* * *

For the past few months Sesshomaru had gotten through each day by telling himself: it is temporary.

The way his eyes were always drawn to her? Temporary.

The way he couldn't move, could hardly breath whenever she walked by him? Temporary.

The way his treacherous heart would beat frantically, painfully, whenever she so much as looked at him? _Temporary_.

But now, on summer vacation, where he would not see her for another 92 days, 2,208 hours, 132,480 minutes and 7,948,800 seconds.. During this time he finds himself restless. His eyes hunger for her smiling face, his ears yearn to hear her soft laugh, and his heart aches to be apart from her for so long.

The door to his room opened abruptly and in stepped his father. He didn't move, didn't even flinch. His thoughts were on only one person. "Get up son. Don't tell me you've forgotten what day it was."

Sesshomaru grunted from his spot on the bed.

"It's Inuyasha's birthday," InuTaisho said excitedly. One would think it was actually his birthday today.

Another grunt.

"Come on, get up. Inuyasha was with you when you opened up your birthday gifts."

"I did not ask him to be there."

"And I'm not asking you to get up. I'm telling you. Be good and I might pick up that book you've been wanting."

Sesshomaru sat up quickly. "One hundred ways to assassinate your enemies?"

InuTaisho chuckled. "Perhaps. Hurry and get up. After he opens his gifts, we'll be going out to eat and then going to the park so Inuyasha could play with his friends."

Sesshomaru sat up straighter and tried not to seem too interested. "What friends?"

"The usual group. Kagome, Miroku, Rin-"

"Rin?"

"Yes, and-"

"I'll be going as well," he said quickly. "I would like to bring my car." For his birthday his father had gotten him a car from Toys R Us. From movies he had seen, girls were sometimes impressed by very nice cars, so perhaps Rin would be as well.

Not that he wanted to impress her or anything...

**o~O~o**

Sesshomaruwas sitting in the back seat of the car, arms crossed. He was still angry over the incident at the restaurant. The man in the bird outfit had startled him, and he had reacted the only way he knew how.

_"This chicken will blow you away!"_

It was clearly a threat, so he didn't understand why his father had stopped him from grabbing a knife from a nearby table and attacking the man in the chicken suit.

"I see them," Inuyasha said, his face pressed against the car window. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to push him out of the way and look to see if he could spot Rin.

He waited, impatiently, as his father parked the car and then began taking his Lamborghini out of the trunk. Inuyasha had already run off to play with his friends, but Sesshomaru needed to make sure everything was perfect.

He walked around his miniature vehicle once it was out of the car, and made sure it was perfectly clean. Once satisfied, he grabbed a juice box and a pair of sunglasses from his father, and took his seat behind the wheel.

Cool sunglasses? Check. Drink? Check. Seatbelt? He buckled in. Check.

Perfect.

InuTaisho watched as Inuyasha and his friends ran around playing tag. He chuckled when the girl Rin had attempted to tackle Inuyasha in order to tag him. At the moment it seemed like she was picking a few flowers. He was glad the boy had made a good amount of friends. Sesshomaru on the other hand...

Where was he anyway?

InuTaisho looked around slowly. He wouldn't be able to miss the silver hair and black motor vehicle. Ah, there he was. Sesshomaru had begun to drive his small car around the playground, sipping from his juice and ignoring the other envious children. The car stopped, and a small frown appeared on his sons face as he stared at one particular little girl who wasn't even looking at him.

_'He must be trying to get her attention'_

Sesshomaru wouldn't give up so easily though. He began driving by her again, his eyes straight as he pretended not to notice her. InuTaisho bit the inside of his cheek, trying with all his might not to laugh. Quickly, he took out his cellphone so he could take a video.

Sesshomaru began to drive around Rin in a circle, much like a shark circling it's prey. How dare she not notice him! What did he have to do? Run her over? No, they didn't do that in the movies. What was he doing wrong? How could he get her attention?

Perhaps... No, that wouldn't work. But maybe.. Maybe he should try _speaking_ to her. Yes, that's how he would get her attention. He would say something to her, then she'd have to look at him and say something in return.

Genius.

He drove closer to her slowly, his eyes not once leaving her form. Stopping the car near her, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. This was his chance.

He opened his mouth, and just like the last time, nothing came out. He didn't even know what to say. Sesshomaru struggled for words -for _thoughts_\- unable to filter either.

"Hello," he said quickly and rather loudly. But he did it, he had said something.

"Oh," she looked up, surprised. She looked around for a moment, as if unsure he was actually talking to her. "Hello Sesshomaru." She smiled, and Sesshomaru thought it was the best thing he had seen all day. "I like your car."

He knew it, the car would work. And it had worked amazingly.

"Hn," he grunted before turning and driving away, unable to hide a rather triumphant smirk. In the background he heard his father laughing loudly, but didn't truly care at the moment to find out who or what he was laughing at. Rin had talked to him, had smiled at him.

Yes, he truly was a genius.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Another time skip! They will be 10 years old. I was kind of surprised by how many people enjoyed reading this so far, but I'm so happy you guys are liking this story ^v^ I'm having a really fun time writing it and everyone's reviews are so sweet, thank you guys :) I actually haven't been in the writing mood lately, but coming back and reading the reviews made me want to continue my stories and I'm super excited to start (or try) updating regularly again (^v^) So again thank you for the reviews, I honestly want to be friends with all of you, you're all so great :) _****_Also, I know Halloween passed but I just really wanted to add this lol_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story._**

* * *

Jakotsu had always known he was different from the other boys, it had been obvious to him from his first day at school. Oh sure, he loved wrestling, play fighting and racing like the rest of them; it was fun. But there were other things he liked that he couldn't help notice the other guys didn't like. For example, sometimes he liked to put on his mom's lipstick. It didn't seem like such a horrible thing, but when he had mentioned it to Suikotsu, he made fun of him for a whole week.

It was after that incident that Jakotsu decided not to mention that he also sometimes liked to try on nail polish. If Suikotsu had made fun of just lipstick for a whole week, imagine the torture he'd have to go through about this.

And the fact that he liked boys? Well, he wasn't sure if that was normal, so he had went to his mom for help. She wasn't at all surprised when he told her his secrets, in fact, it seemed like she knew all along and was simply waiting for him to tell her. And he did. And she answered all his questions as best she could.

He was gay. It was nice to know that there were a lot of other people out there who were also gay; who were also worried about what their friends might say or think. He didn't want to tell anyone.

That is, until he met Rin. Kind, funny and caring Rin. They had met during the summer last year at a beauty store. His mother had allowed him to come with her, and as she was looking at hair products he was looking at nail polish. He hadn't noticed a girl from his school, _from his class_, was beside him until she spoke.

"That color would look really nice on you," she had said. He looked up quickly, his cheeks rapidly turning red when he recognized her. Was she being sarcastic? Was she about to laugh at him and call up her friends to tell them what she saw? He saw from the corner of his eye his mom walking toward them, most likely wanting to come to his defense if there was any trouble. But the girl didn't _look_ like she found the situation funny. She looked thoughtful.

"Hmm," she looked over the different brightly colored polishes. "Or maybe this one," she pointed to a lavender one. "It's nice right? Do you like that color?"

"Yes," he answered slowly, hesitantly. She smiled brightly, grabbed the nail polish and handed it to him. It was then that he remembered her name. Rin. She was always hanging out with Inuyasha and his friends.

"I'd love to see it when you put it on. I'm sure it'll look great."

Jakotsu shifted from one foot to another. He glanced at his mom and saw her smiling at the girl. "You don't..." he cleared his throat. "You don't think it's weird?"

Rin cocked her head to the side. "Weird? Why would I think it was weird?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, cus I'm a _boy_."

"So? Liking nail polish doesn't make you any less of a boy. There's nothing wrong with it."

He smiled, relieved. In that moment he decided he wanted to be her friend. One of her best friends.

"Are you buying some too?" He nodded toward the other various colors.

"No, I'm just looking while I wait for my dad." She glanced over at the window, looking at the store across from the one they were in. It was a liquor store.

"Well, I could share mine with you." Now it was her turn to be pleasantly surprised. And after that day, they became friends, and soon became best friends.

Besides his mom, Rin was the first person he came out to. And after her, he told Inuyasha and the others. And they accepted it just as easily as Rin had. After that, well, he didn't really care if the whole school knew.

* * *

"Sesshomaru," Izayoi called out as he walked into the living room. He was irritable after his day at school and was certainly not in the mood to talk. He had known for a while that Rin and that boy Jakotsu were friends, but now it seemed like they were closer than ever and he didn't like it at all. "Oh this is terrible.." she mumbled.

"Did Inuyasha finally die?" he asked dryly. "My condolences."

"Hey!" Inuyasha spoke up from the kitchen. Of course. Where else would he be? "I'm right here."

"Pity."

"Sesshomaru please," Izayoi said calmly. "This is important. I want to know what you two will want to be for Halloween. I completely forgot about it. It's terrible, this is so last minute.."

Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen, a bowl of chips in his hands. He glanced at Sesshomaru and smirked before clearing his throat loudly.

"Sesshomaru," he started, attempting to keep his voice as serious as possible. "I think you should dress up as your true self for Halloween."

Sesshomaru frowned, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "My true self?"

Inuyasha grabbed a chip and inspected it casually, waiting a moment before answering. Tossing the chip straight into his mouth, his eyes snapped to Sesshomaru and his lips suddenly pulled up into a wide smirk. "Yeah. A piece of shit."

"_Inuyasha!" _Izayoi yelled_, _and immediately his ears flattened against his head as he quickly mumbled "Sorry."

"As I was _saying_, I'd like to know what costumes you'd like."

"_Mom_," Inuyasha whined, "We're in _fifth_ grade now. We're too old for trick or treating."

"For once I agree with the fool. I'm not interested," Sesshomaru said, turning to walk away. He had better things to do, like make a list of ways he could kill Jakotsu and make it look like an accident. Why? He wasn't entirely sure; he only knew that the thought of he and Rin being so close to each other angered him.

_'It must have something to do with the 'crush' I have on her. Strange that it hasn't gone away yet.'_

Didn't he have better things to do than think about_ her? _Couldn't he go a day without the thought of her crossing his mind? Did crushes usually last this long? The most frustrating thing was that even after a few years he still could hardly talk to her. It frustrated him to no end. When she saw him she would always smile and say hi, but all he could manage was a grunt. Occasionally, though not often, he was able to force out a simple, "Rin," as a way of greeting, and even then it was like it took all his willpower just to say her name.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said from behind him. "Dad says we're on candy duty."

"Not interested."

"Yeah well I'm not either," Inuyasha agreed, "But we gotta."

Sesshomaru almost smacked him.

"Sesshomaru, is there a problem?" Both boys looked to see their father standing in the hallway. He looked tired from a day of work, and definitely didn't look as if he was in the mood for any games.

"I simply fail to see why _both_ Inuyasha and I have to hand out candy when it is a simple task that only requires _one_ of us," he said, pointedly looking at Inuyasha.

"I see," their father spoke slowly, his face blank. He must have really not had a good day at work today, and Sesshomaru realized then and there that he should have simply kept his mouth shut. "I agree with you. Only one of you should hand out candy."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose, and he glanced at Inuyasha who also seemed surprised at how easily their father had agreed.

"Therefore, Sesshomaru, _you_ will be the one to hand out candy tonight."

And with that, InuTaisho walked away, leaving an angry Sesshomaru and a laughing Inuyasha behind.

**o~O~o**

Sesshomaru sat down on the sofa, having just set down the bowl of candy. It seemed as though the amount of people ringing the doorbell was never ending. After one group left, another popped up. He hardly had a moment to just sit until now. Now he had finally gotten a break and was able to relax.

Picking up the remote control, he pointed it at the TV and then nearly crushed the device within his hand as _once again_ the doorbell rang.

He grabbed the bowl and walked toward the door, debating whether or not he should simply bash their heads in. Perhaps if people saw dead bodies on his doorstep they'd be less inclined to ring the doorbell and disturb him.

Sesshomaru opened the door and immediately began to close it in the individuals face. Said individual stuck a foot out, preventing the door from closing.

"Hey hey hey," Jakotsu pushed the door open and glared at the demon. However, Sesshomaru just stood there blank faced, as if he had done nothing wrong. "Now," he adjusted his pirate hat. "Let's try that again. Trick or treat!"

"We're all out of candy."

"What?" Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. "You're holding a bowl of candy."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. "Are you deaf? Or are you simply too stupid to understand what I said?"

"I literally _see_ the bowl full of candy in your hands."

"Jakotsu? What's wrong?"

Whatever retort Sesshomaru had begun to say got caught in his throat. His mouth opened, closed, then opened again. "Rin.."

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru," she said, just noticing him. "I didn't know you lived here." He nodded dumbly, watching as she smiled and held up her bag. "Trick or treat!"

He stared, spellbound. She was dressed as a princess, her dress reaching her ankles; the outfit had apparently included a plastic silver crown. Her hair was let loose and for a moment he longed to run his hand through her wavy locks. It wasn't until she called out his name in question that he registered what she had said, and promptly pushed the bowl into her hands.

"Huh? The whole thing? Are you sure?"

"Take it," he said, and mentally clapped himself on the back. He had managed to say _two_ words to her.

"Ok," she said a bit hesitantly. She pulled out a piece of chocolate randomly and handed it to him. "Keep one for yourself. I gotta go, bye Sesshomaru! Thank you!"

She turned and ran toward a car that was parked at the end of the driveway. Jakotsu stood there, mouth agape. He frowned, "Didn't have any candy huh?"

He stared at Sesshomaru, waiting for a reply but none came. He was apparently too busy staring at Rin to even notice him. Jakotsu rolled his eyes. _'It's like he's a lovesick puppy.' _

Wait a minute.

Jakotsu glanced at Rin's retreating form, and looked back at the demon. He continued to look back and forth between the two when finally..

"Ohhh," he said, a lightbulb going off in his head. He broke out into a wide smile and nudged the demon with his elbow, startling him into finally looking away from Rin.

Sesshomaru, who had completely forgotten about the idiot, had almost jumped when the human elbowed him. He stared, wondering what the meaning for this assault upon his person was and whether or not he should kill him.

"Pretty smooth Sesshomaru," he grinned. "Trying to win the lady over with chocolate huh?"

"What sort of nonsense-"

"Shh," Jakotsu lifted a finger to the dog demons mouth. If it wasn't for how shocked he was, Sesshomaru would have removed that particular finger without hesitation. "Don't worry, I won't tell her." And with that, he turned and walked toward the same car Rin was in, leaving a shocked Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

It wasn't until after the car drove away and Inuyasha had thrown something at the back of his head did he finally move to go back into the safety of his home. He looked down and noticed he was still clutching the piece of candy Rin had given him. Opening his hand, he didn't notice Izayoi walking up behind him.

"Oh my," she said softly, "Someone gave you a kiss? Who was it? Oh no, let me guess, it was that cute girl Rin wasn't it?"

_A kiss_

Had she given this particular candy to him purposely? Or had it been random? Was she trying to tell him something? Perhaps she had a crush on him as well. Why did that thought cause his heart to speed up? Why did she give him this? Did she really want to kiss him? At ten years old the thought of kissing a girl hadn't really crossed his mind that often. He was more worried about simply _talking_ to Rin. But now that he thought of _kissing_ her.

"Ridiculous," he muttered. Sesshomaru walked quickly to his room, clutching the Hershey kiss in his hand and ignoring the warmth in his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- Another time skip (if these time skips are going a bit fast I apologize) They will be 13 in this chapter :) I'm sorry it's short, and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes _**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I make a profit from this story.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru? Quick and easy review question."

Sesshomaru grunted, not once bothering to look at the man. He was too busy contemplating whether or not he should go through with his plan. He had decided today was the day. It was going to be the day he finally had a conversation with Rin. Today he would say more than two words to her. He wouldn't just stare at her, he was more mature than that. He was thirteen years old now, practically an adult.

The plan was.. well there wasn't really a plan. He would simply walk up to her and they would talk. Yes, all would go well. She would probably be flattered that he took time out of his busy schedule to speak with her.

Nodding his head in agreement with his own thoughts, he looked over to where she was sitting. His eyes narrowed when he saw the boy Jakotsu lean in to whisper something in her ear. Were they a couple? Would she miss him if he were to have a fatal 'accident'?

"If you had 150 dollars," the teacher continued, unperturbed by his students lack of response, "and someone stole half of that, what would they have?"

"A broken hand," Sesshomaru deadpanned, frowning when he saw Rin giggle at whatever the idiot had said.

Would anyone notice if he threw the boy out the window?

**o~O~o**

"I do hope we get put in the same team," Jaken mumbled, watching as their gym teacher began dividing the students into two teams for a kickball game. He had just warned everyone that the use of powers was forbidden in this game, and everyone was to play fair. From his seated position on the grass he had to tilt his head back to look up at his friend who was staring at the team Naraku, Koga, and Rin were currently on. They were outside for gym class, and though he hated sports, Jaken was determined to do well so he could impress Sesshomaru.

"Okay," the gym teacher said, looking over the remaining students. "Jaken, I want you on Katsu's team."

Jaken stood up and walked over to the group. The team he was on included himself, Katsu, Inuyasha, Kagome, Jakotsu, Kagura, Bankotsu, and Miroku.

The other team was made up of Naraku, Koga, Rin, Sango, Shippo, Hakudoshi, and Sara.

"Last but not least, Sesshomaru. You're on Naraku's team."

Sesshomaru held back the urge to smirk in satisfaction. He walked slowly toward the group, eyeing Rin. Now would be his chance to get her attention.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Katsu called. "Let the best team win," he grinned.

"Indeed," he answered, not even bothering to glance at him.

"Naraku, I want your team up to kick first," the gym teacher yelled. "Katsu, you guys take your place, and remember have fun."

Naraku stepped up to kick first, confident. He watched as Bankotsu rolled the ball toward him and kicked said ball into the air.

"Kukukuku," he cackled, running toward first base. "You fools thought you could defeat me?"

"Naraku!" the teacher yelled, "Inuyasha caught the ball. You're out."

Naraku stopped running immediately. He turned his attention to the half demon and glared. "Rest assured I will get revenge for this you-"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up already," Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin before deciding he would take his turn now. He began walking, and immediately Inuyasha began yelling in his direction.

"Easy out guys!" Inuyasha taunted, a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey Sesshomaru! Make sure you kick the ball, don't play fetch with it! Are you listening to me!"

Everyone stared at Inuyasha like he was psychotic. Even the teacher watched nervously, wondering if the demon would attack the loud mouth.

Sesshomaru however, made no move toward the half demon and instead stood perfectly still, regarding Inuyasha as if he were a chimp in a cage. He wasn't sure if he should beat Inuyasha over the head with a rock or hide his 'precious' ramen from him. Both options would have satisfying results and he found himself wondering which would make Inuyasha suffer more. He would probably just hide the ramen. He wanted to get Rin's attention sure, but doing it by beating Inuyasha senseless was probably not the best way to do it.

Bankotsu cleared his throat, ready to begin the game again.

"You can do it, Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called, "Don't cheer for the enemy!"

"I'll cheer for whoever I want, you imbecile!"

Inuyasha wanted to drop-kick the toad into a garbage can.

Sesshomaru ignored the two bickering and instead concentrated on the ball currently rolling toward him. He reared his leg back and then swiftly kicked forward, feeling his foot instantly connect with the ball. It flew farther than they anticipated it would, but he didn't stand around to watch. He knew Katsu was incredibly fast, and the farthest he could make it was second base.

"That was amazing Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled, clapping her hands.

Sesshomaru almost tripped at the sound of her voice, but luckily saved himself from the embarrassment of doing so. His foot landed on second base, and he looked up to see Katsu standing a foot away, holding the kickball in his hands.

"Nice kick Sesshomaru," he grinned. "I almost got you out though."

"Hn."

Next up was Rin. Sesshomaru was surprised at how well she kicked the ball, it was coming to land by him, and the only one who would be able to possibly catch it was Jaken, who was standing close by.

Any other day Sesshomaru wouldn't have given it a second thought. Jaken was as athletic as a toothbrush and the chances of him actually catching anything was incredibly small, but today the little demon looked determined. His arms were outstretched as he stared unblinkingly at the incoming ball. He might actually catch it. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin running toward first base, a large smile on her face.

Jaken grinned as the kickball came closer and closer. He was sure to catch it, and in doing so he hoped to impress everyone. He opened his mouth to yell _'I got it!_' But suddenly he was falling forward, and the next thing he knew he was facedown in the ground.

Sesshomaru watched, amused, as the ball landed on the tiny demon's head. Jaken yelled a surprised 'Ack!' From his spot on the ground. He turned his attention to Rin, watching as she jumped up and down on first base. She looked over at him and waved, and the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly.

Throwing that rock at Jaken was definitely the right decision.

**o~O~o**

The kickball game eventually ended up in a tie, and soon everyone began slowly gathering their things before going inside.

"Nice game Sesshomaru," Katsu said, walking up to him. "One more round and my team would've won though."

"I doubt it," Sesshomaru replied, not once even glancing at the demon next to him.

Katsu sighed as he looked over to where his friend was staring. Geez, how long was he going to just stare at her? It's been years and the only progress he made was being able to greet the girl. "Just say something to her."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru muttered, watching as she began to walk away.

"The girl you've been staring at." When he didn't get a response Katsu decided that perhaps his friend needed a little..push.

Grinning, he walked casually behind the dog demon. Making sure the girl, Rin, was directly in front of them, he placed his hands on the demons' back, and gave a rough shove.

Sesshomaru had wondered briefly why Katsu had just walked away. Usually he was more pushy on a subject when he didn't get an answer, but the moment he felt two hands on his back he understood. He was unable to react fast enough and instead found himself bumping into Rin and causing her to utter a surprised _"oof"_. He instantly grabbed ahold of her so she wouldn't fall.

"Sesshomaru, are you ok?" she asked, her eyes still wide in surprise. He nodded in response and quickly pulled his hands away when he realized he was still holding her. She began walking again, now accompanied by him. "That was a fun game wasn't it?"

"You played well," he commented, his voice barely coming out above a whisper.

"Thanks," she smiled, "You did too."

The walked in silence, and Sesshomaru mentally cursed those bothersome 'butterflies' he felt in his stomach. She glanced up at him, perhaps curious as to why he was still walking with her. He turned his head to the side quickly, feeling a burning sensation in his cheeks and hoping they weren't turning red. He spotted the boy Jakotsu not too far away from them. He seemed to be talking excitedly to Bankotsu, and he couldn't help but notice the blush present on his cheeks. Immediately he put two and two together, and he couldn't help but feel foolish for ever thinking that maybe Rin and Jakotsu were more than just friends.

Jakotsu looked over at him, as if knowing he was being watched. He glanced at Rin walking next to Sesshomaru and grinned, giving the dog demon a thumbs up before turning his attention back to Bankotsu. Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch and turned his attention back to the girl at his side. He was supposed to be talking to her, that had been the plan. But he found it to be harder than he thought it would be.

**o~O~o**

Jakotsu ran up to Inuyasha and the others after having talked to Bankotsu. He clapped his hands and grinned before saying, "It's about time he talked to her."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome and Sango nodded, watching the two walking in front of them.

"I'm surprised, but I'm also happy he's actually trying to have a conversation with her instead of just staring at her all day. I think eventually Sesshomaru and Rin would make a cute couple," Kagome commented.

Inuyasha's face went pale. "Wait, what?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Miroku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sango chimed in, "I mean the guy's liked her for years now."

"It's glaringly obvious to _us_," Jakotsu said, inspecting his nails. "But to someone who hasn't watched how he's acted around her for this long, they wouldn't know. I'm surprised you haven't realized it, Inuyasha. You're his brother after all."

"_Half_ brother," Inuyasha corrected. He frowned and looked over to where Sesshomaru was walking. Earlier he seemed to be just staring at Rin like always. Nothing new there. The only difference was now he was actually walking with her. No, not walking. He seemed to be.. marching? He looked almost nervous, and now that he thought of it, Sesshomaru did usually act a bit weird around Rin. He thought back to when Rin had tried to introduce herself to Sesshomaru back when they were seven. The bastard had actually been _speechless_. Come to think of it, maybe he had overlooked a lot of things.. Maybe Sesshomaru really did like her. And Rin? Inuyasha was pretty sure she had no interest in Sesshomaru. But what if one day she returned his feelings? Would they actually _date_?

"Ok enough!" Inuyasha shook his head rapidly. "Take me home so I could scrub the idea of Rin and my brother out of my brain."

**o~O~o**

Rin frowned. She had gone back to what she was thinking about before Sesshomaru had bumped into her. Her thoughts had been on her dad all day. He had been acting a bit strange lately. One minute he would seem extremely sad, and the next he would seem extremely happy. He was tired almost all the time, he was drinking more than usual, he was getting angry easily, and he didn't seem to want to see his friends anymore. He seemed quite content with having no company, and had even mentioned he sometimes wanted to disappear.

_"Everyone would be better off without me," he had said. _

_"I wouldn't," Rin said softly, but he simply walked away, a bottle of vodka in his hand_.

What was wrong with him? Was it something she did? If it was, she wanted to apologize. She wanted her father to be like he used to be, to watch movies and play games, to joke around and simply just hug her after a long day. She wished she could figure out what was bothering him because if she only knew, she was sure she could fix it.

"Rin."

"Huh?" Rin looked up, surprised. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had forgotten Sesshomaru was still next to her. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Unbeknownst to both of them, Jakotsu, Inuyasha and the others began to tiptoe closer, in order to hear what they were saying.

Sesshomaru frowned. There was something wrong, he just didn't know what. But whatever it was, it was making her upset and he didn't like it. "Are you alright, Rin?"

Inuyasha almost fell over in shock. Since when did Sesshomaru care if someone was _alright_? He was pretty sure if he was ever bleeding out in the middle of their living room, Sesshomaru would just mutter a half assed _'Pity'_ and continue on his merry way. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if if this was all some sort of sick joke.

"What did he say?" Jakotsu whispered.

"I think he asked if she was alright," answered Miroku.

"Would you two keep it down?" Inuyasha hissed.

"You're breathing louder than we're talking," Jakotsu retorted.

"Shh, just shut up and listen," Kagome glared at them before returning her attention to Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I'm alright now," Rin smiled assuringly.

Sesshomaru nodded, satisfied. Now was his chance. "I wished to speak with you."

She cocked her head to the side. "About what?"

About what? He hadn't really thought this far ahead. He simply wanted to talk to her, it didn't matter what the conversation would be about as long as they actually had a conversation. He searched his mind for anything he could say that would be a good conversation starter but he was not known for his communication skills.

Rin smiled softly as she regarded the obviously struggling demon. In the years she had known him, he had never spoken this much to her. Perhaps he wanted to be friends but was having a hard time thinking of what to say? She had to sympathize with him, it was hard for her to make friends sometimes as well. Luckily for her, Inuyasha and the others had been very kind and welcoming, but she had thought she and Sesshomaru were already friends. Did he not know she considered him as a friend?

"Sesshomaru," she began, deciding to make this a bit easier for him. "I know we don't talk much, but, we're friends right?"

Sesshomaru blinked, his mind having gone blank once she began talking. Friends? He had never thought about it before, but if she considered them as friends, did that mean she enjoyed his company? Warmth spread through is chest at the thought. Sure he had never really spoken, but he must have done something right for her to say they were friends. He nodded dumbly before attempting to speak again.

"Rin," he paused. What did he want to say to her? _'I have a crush on you.' _Why did he want to tell her that? She would probably think he was insane. They had hardly ever spoken to each other and here he was, about to spill his feelings out to her. The fact that he even considered uttering a sentence about feelings made him want to sit back and reevaluate his life. This was not something he would do under normal circumstances. He didn't share feelings, such a thing was simply appalling. And yet here he was, staring into questioning brown eyes and finding it harder and harder to breath as he looked at her.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, "I-"

"Sesshomaruuuu!"

Both Sesshomaru and Rin turned their heads to see Jaken running toward them. Instantly, Sesshomaru wished he had hit Jaken with a boulder instead of a rock.

Jakotsu and the others nervously glanced back and forth between Jaken and Sesshomaru.

Jaken kept running toward the two, oblivious to the glare he was receiving from the dog demon. He was just about to reach them when a foot stuck out, tripping him.

"Oops," Katsu said in fake surprise, "Sorry Jaken. Didn't see you there."

Distantly Sesshomaru heard the bell ring signaling that it was time to go back inside and resume classes, but he was too busy planning how he would torture Jaken for interrupting his time with Rin. It wasn't until Rin gently tugged on the sleeve of his shirt that he noticed everyone was still walking inside. He turned to look at her, and she was smiling at him. And just like that, his mood brightened.

"Want to keep walking together?" she asked, her hand dropping down to her side.

Sesshomaru could only nod.

"The bastard actually likes her," Inuyasha mumbled, watching the two walk away. "This is just weird."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Not one of my best chapters so I'm sorry about that :/ I'm hoping to make the next chapter better :) And we'll be getting back to more humor in the next chapter too so I'm looking forward to writing that ^v^**

**_Disclaimer:_****_I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story_**

* * *

Inuyasha now knew for certain that his _oh so lovely_ half brother had a humungous crush on Rin. He had doubted at first, but now, _now_ he was a firm believer. _Yes_ he had watched Sesshomaru watch her all throughout class, _yes_ he had seen the way Sesshomaru lost the ability to properly communicate around her, and _yes_ he had actually witnessed the bastard worry about her wellbeing when he had asked 'are you okay?'

If anyone had told Inuyasha that his heartless half brother would ever utter those three words he would have died -_literally died_\- from laughing so hard.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru from his usual spot on the couch, watching as he scribbled Jaken's name in the number one spot of his list of people to murder. Inuyasha couldn't quite picture Rin in a relationship with the uptight demon. Call him crazy, but he doubted she would enjoy helping Sesshomaru alphabetize his murder list, or reorganizing it by who had wronged the demon the most. It was silly to think of any of them in a serious relationship since they were only thirteen, but it was difficult even picturing an older version of Sesshomaru with a girlfriend. Whether it be Rin or not, it was hard to imagine anyone in their right mind willingly wanting to spend the rest of their lives with him.

Inuyasha felt a sudden wave of pity for the demon. Sure he was a bastard, but deep, deep, deeeeeeep down, he had to have a bit of kindness in him. After all, he witnessed it firsthand when Sesshomaru seemed worried about Rin's wellbeing. Besides, nobody could be completely evil and have a crush on such a nice girl like Rin.

He scratched the back of his head and briefly wondered if Sesshomaru even had a chance with her. From what he could tell, Rin seemed to only want to be friends with everyone. She didn't seem to have any extra interest in his half brother, but then again they never were around each other much. It was mostly just her enjoying her day and Sesshomaru staring at her from afar.

Inuyasha wondered if maybe he could help his half brother somehow. He wasn't sure why he wanted to, but seeing how low the demon's chances with Rin were, made him want to attempt to help raise his chances in some way.

"Sesshomaru," his ears twitched when he heard his mother call out from the kitchen. "I need you to take out the garbage."

Not once pausing in his writing, Sesshomaru immediately replied, "Inuyasha is perfectly capable of walking himself out."

And just like that all thoughts of helping the _evil bastard _flew out the window_. _

* * *

Jakotsu frowned as he sat back in the uncomfortable cafeteria chair. His eyes shifted from Rin, who was sitting across from him, to a spot behind her. He wondered how she could be so blissfully unaware of the eyes that had been glued on her since she sat down.

"I don't think he's even blinked for the past 7 minutes," Inuyasha whispered to him.

Jakotsu nodded, shifting in his seat. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not, he knew demons had some kind of super hearing and getting on Sesshomaru's bad side wasn't something he wanted to do. But this was getting out of hand. By the time the dog demon finally works up the courage to approach her, she'll be in a wheelchair with wrinkles all along her skin.

He leaned over toward Inuyasha to whisper, "Maybe we should help him out."

"Let him suffer," Inuyasha mumbled, not bothering to lower his voice even the slightest bit. "He's evil."

"Who's evil?"

Both Inuyasha and Jakotsu looked up at Rin, having forgotten that _yes_ she was right in front of them and _yes_ she could hear them talking.

"No one," Jakotsu said at the same time Inuyasha told her, "Sesshomaru."

Jakotsu kicked Inuyasha's leg under the table, ignoring the 'what the hell did you do that for!?' and the demon who's full attention was on their table.

Rin cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Sesshomaru?"

Both Inuyasha and Jakotsu saw Sesshomaru sit up straighter in his seat. Jakotsu wasn't sure whether or not to continue the conversation; he didn't want a table thrown at him if he accidentally said something that upset the dog demon.

"Lovesick puppy," Inuyasha snickered, earning him a quick glare from the demon. _Damn his hearing_.

"He's not evil," Rin continued. Inuyasha scoffed, though she ignored it. "I like him."

From behind her Sesshomaru nearly choked on his food. His face turned red so fast Inuyasha wondered if he'd explode any second now. It must have really caught the demon off guard because Inuyasha was pretty sure he had never seen him blush before, though from how the red was rapidly disappearing he assumed that Sesshomaru was attempting to calm himself down. He was probably doing that deep breathing thing he usually did that Inuyasha was sure he got from hearing his mother chanting '_breathe in, breathe out_..'

"I'm sorry what?" Jakotsu asked suddenly. He was leaning halfway over the table now. He swore if Rin had kept something this important from him he'd have to sit her down and have a long talk with her once she came over to his house later. "You _like_ him?"

"Mhm," she smiled. "I like Inuyasha too."

The sound of something cracking in Sesshomaru's direction had both Jakotsu and Inuyasha frozen in their seats. Beads of sweat started forming on Inuyasha's forehead as he made damn sure not to even _glance_ at his half brother.

"I like all three of you. Because I like all my friends," Rin said cheerfully, unaware of the almost murder that was about to take place in a few seconds.

And with those words Inuyasha felt as if he could breathe. Part of him wanted to laugh until tears were falling, another part of him wondered if he should reconsider helping his half brother. He took a chance and glanced over at him and immediately shivered. How Sesshomaru could make eating bread look violent he had no clue. It almost seemed as if he was pouting, and Inuyasha had to hold back his laughter. One thing was for sure, Sesshomaru would probably be in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and he hoped he wasn't the one Sesshomaru picked to take his anger out on later.

But for what had to be the second time in his life, that damn wave of pity hit him hard and he did something he would never have done if he'd sat back and actually thought about it.

it wasn't until the words left his mouth that Inuyasha thought maybe, just maybe he'd regret this decision very soon.

"Hey Sesshomaru," he called, watching as said demon looked up. "Come over here and eat with us!"

'_Breathe in, breathe ou_t.'

* * *

There weren't many things Masato had done that he could be proud of. His father hardly paid any attention to him when he was a child, he was always barely passing in school, his marriage ended after only a few short years, and he was only able to get a job that paid enough to at least _survive_. No, he wasn't proud of those things. Only one thing, one _person he _helped make_, _made him proud.

Rin.

Maybe every parent, or most parents, said this about their children; but to him Rin was perfect. He often wondered how she could have such a positive attitude all the time when living with someone like him. He knew she worried about him. He hardly ate most days, and it seemed as if he was always sleeping; hardly ever spending time with her.

He failed her really.

Masato wouldn't have been surprised if she hated him. His patience was almost nonexistent most of the time; he knew it had to be hard living with someone who frowned from morning till night. But it seemed to not bother her at all. Rin would still run up to him and hug him with all the strength her small body could muster. While he came downstairs in the morning with a frown on his face and an empty bottle of vodka in one hand, she'd be sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal for the both of them and a smile on her face. She hardly asked for anything, but for that he was grateful. If he was able to he would buy anything she asked for, but he could hardly even afford one gift on her birthday.

The painful truth was that Rin would be better off with her mother. Aimi would be able to provide her with everything and anything she'd ever want.

Masato stared at the empty bottles on the floor, his hand loosely holding his next drink. Maybe he was selfish, but he didn't want Rin to leave him. Not yet. He had become too closed off, he had no friends left. He had no other family anymore, and Aimi sure as hell wouldn't be able to stand being in his presence for more than a few seconds. Rin was the only one he had left.

But he loved her, and he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to keep her happy for long. He wanted so much for her to live a carefree life. One where she didn't have to worry about her depressed father, where she wouldn't have to clean up empty alcohol bottles laid around the house while he slept; where she wouldn't have to cry some nights because she didn't know what she could do to help him.

Masato sighed deeply. A tear slid down his face, and for the thousandth time he wished things could be different; wished _he_ could be different. Be _better_.

Aimi could provide for her a life she should have. He was sure of it. It would hurt him greatly, but he knew this would be what was best for Rin. Not now, because he couldn't bear not seeing her everyday, but perhaps sometime in the future.

Anything to keep Rin happy.

**o~O~o**

It was 8:30 p.m when Jakotsu's mother dropped Rin off at home. She thanked her before quickly running inside, eagerly looking forward to laying in her own bed. She loved spending time with Jakotsu, but sometimes she just wanted to relax at home. Normally, she'd try to stay up a bit later and try to persuade her dad to watch cartoons with her, but at the moment she was just tired and ready to sleep.

"I'm home!" she called out. The house was dark and quiet as she stepped inside and kicked her shoes off, which seemed strange to her because usually she would hear her father grunting 'welcome home.'

Rin closed the door behind her, before walking slowly toward the one light she did see. The small lamp in the living room that sometimes flickered. She was getting nervous, and couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Dad?" she whispered, both hating how quiet it was and how loudly the floorboards creaked with every step she took.

She took small, tentative steps into the living room, her eyes immediately glancing around before falling on her fathers body. He was laying on the couch, empty bottles scattered around the floor.

"Daddy?" Rin walked closer, and maybe it was because everything was blurry from the tears in her eyes, but she couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. She laid her hands on his chest and shook him, but he didn't wake up. It was too much. Freely her tears fell and for a moment she could only let out a choked sob.

"Daddy please get up," she cried, her small hands gripping his t-shirt, trying to shake him.

Finally he shifted, and she paused in her attempt to wake him. Slowly his eyes opened and he opened his mouth in a yawn. He looked up at Rin and frowned, confused and still sleepy.

"Rin?"

He took in the sight of her teary face and immediately sat up, one hand rose up to gently wipe her cheek. "Rin what's wrong?"

She managed only a small smile before she tackled him in a hug, her hands gripping the back of his shirt and her tears soaking the front. Masato wrapped his arms around her; he wasn't sure what was wrong, but he wanted to comfort her the best he could.

"Shh it's okay," he whispered in her ear, "You don't have to cry. You're a tough girl, remember?"

"I know, but I can't help it," her grip on his shirt grew tighter. "I thought you were dead."

His eyes softened and he hugged her tighter, gently rocking her back and forth.

_'Not yet Rin, not yet.'_ he thought.

"It's okay, I'm still here." he said.


End file.
